bleachfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Том 68
* * * * * * * * * * }} — шестьдесят восьмой том манги Блич. Все звёзды Главы 612. Грязь The remaining Shinigami in the Seireitei prepare to break into the Soul King Palace. | plot = Having slaughtered the Soul King's guards, Yhwach claims he is an imperfect god who cannot run away and decides to put an end to his humiliation before stabbing the Soul King through the chest. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei below, Rukia and Renji arrive at a building, where they find Shinji Hirako, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, and Mareyo. As Marechiyo explains how they survived Bazz-B's attack with the power of Sakanade, Suì-Fēng hits him for being too loud and reveals they had their injuries tended to by Momo Hinamori. Shinji notes that all of the captains and lieutenants received an urgent message asking them to come here at all costs as Suì-Fēng opens the door to the building, revealing a laboratory with Urahara, Byakuya, Yūshirō, and Nanao Ise inside. As Yūshirō greets Suì-Fēng, Urahara relays the status of the various divisions before revealing that they are going to break into the Soul King Palace once everyone has arrived, shocking those present. As Ichigo and his companions rush toward the main palace, Ichibē apologizes before stating that they cannot defeat Yhwach. | characters = #Яхве #Король душ #Ичибей Хьёсубе #Ичиго Куросаки #Рукия Кучики #Ренджи Абарай #Шинджи Хирако #Маречиё Омаэда #Мареё Омаэда #Базз-Би (флешбэк) #Сой Фон #Момо Хинамори #Нанао Исе #Кисуке Урахара #Юширо Шихоин #Бьякуя Кучики #Саджин Комамура #Тецузаэмон Иба #Маюри Куроцучи #Нему Куроцучи #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ясутора Садо #Йоруичи Шихоин }} 613. Обыкновенный мир The Shinigami in the Seireitei prepare to transport themselves to the palace as Ichigo and his friends confront Yhwach. | plot = Ichibē claims that Ichigo and his friends will not be able to defeat Yhwach before noting that this is what peace is all about. Meanwhile, in the Seireitei, Jūshirō Ukitake emerges from another room in Urahara's laboratory and reveals he has successfully treated everyone, shocking Shinji, who believes Ukitake is the one who should be treated. As Ukitake explains how he knows quite a bit about healing because he is so sick himself, Isane and Hanatarō Yamada claim they could not have done it without Ukitake's instruction. Kenpachi Zaraki emerges from the room and asks Urahara where Yachiru Kusajishi is. Upon learning that his men are looking for her, Kenpachi attempts to leave, but is stopped by bars of Reishi. Angered by this, Kenpachi begins to move toward Urahara, but is stopped by Nanao, who reprimands him while pointing out how his men will be able to search faster than he can. as Kenpachi backs off, Urahara gives everyone a sphere to hold while instructing them to charge the spheres with their spiritual power as the ceiling opens. Back at the palace, Yhwach looks over his shoulder to see Ichigo and his friends standing behind him. Cursing Ichibē, Yhwach turns around and prepares to battle Ichigo. | characters = #Ичибей Хьёсубе #Ичиго Куросаки #Ясутора Садо #Орихиме Иноуэ #Яхве #Шинджи Хирако #Кисуке Урахара #Юмичика Аясегава #Иккаку Мадараме #Джуширо Укитаке #Исане Котецу #Ханатаро Ямада #Кионе Котецу #Сентаро Коцубаки #Сюхей Хисаги #Кенпачи Зараки #Нанао Исе #Рукия Кучики #Сой Фон #Маречиё Омаэда #Ренджи Абарай #Йоруичи Шихоин #Гандзю Шиба }} 614. Убить Короля Урахара, остальные синигами и вайзарды готовятся открыть портал во дворец Короля душ. Ичиго разговаривает с Яхве. | plot = In Urahara's laboratory, the remaining Visored arrive as Hiyori briefly trades insults with Shinji. As Hiyori pours a strange liquid on the ground, Urahara reveals it is the energy that was fueling the distortions in the Human World and that it will also fuel their journey. Urahara tells the Visored to put on the shihakushō in the medical room before joining them as Kenpachi asks him if they will be flying upon putting their Reiatsu into the orbs, only for Urahara to explain how they will be creating doors to the Soul King Palace before admitting that there may not be a way back. However, Suì-Fēng admonishes him for thinking they would back down upon learning this. Smiling, Urahara says they will go. Meanwhile, in the Soul King Palace, Yhwach tells Ichigo and his friends that he already foresaw their arrival, as well as what will happen to them in the future, before moving aside to show them the impaled Soul King. When Ichigo leaps past him to try and help the king, Yhwach allows him to do so, only for Ichigo's right side to become covered in Blut Vene veins upon touching Yhwach's sword. Yhwach explains how the Quincy blood within Ichigo would never tolerate the existence of the Soul King and invites him to watch the destruction of Soul Society as Ichigo slashes the Soul King diagonally across the chest. | characters = #Рукия Кучики #Шинджи Хирако #Лиза Ядомару #Хачиген Ушода #Хиори Саругаки #Лав Аикава #Сой Фон #Кисуке Урахара #Кенпачи Зараки #Джуширо Укитаке #Нанао Исе #Ренджи Абарай #Иккаку Мадараме #Юмичика Аясегава #Сюхей Хисаги #Бьякуя Кучики #Йоруичи Шихоин #Орихиме Иноуэ #Ичиго Куросаки #Ясутора Садо #Гандзю Шиба #Яхве #Ичибей Хьёсубе (флешбэк) #Король душ }} Ссылки Навигация en:THE ORDINARY PEACE Категория:Манга